songfic collection bis pas slash
by Les 4 Folasses
Summary: ptits defis idiots entre nous... parait qu'il fallait faire des slashs mais vu ce que j'avais j'ai pas pu :D ou ca aurait franchement glauque...premier chapitre : atch
1. moi j'aime skier

John se tenait sur l'un des balcons de la cité. Il observait le ciel, pensif, un petit sourire au coin de lèvres. Quand quelques perles blanches commencèrent à tomber, il éclata de rire. Attirée par le rire, Liz ouvrit la porte du balcon .

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

_« Regarde la neige vient de tomber  
Ce soir écoute  
Le silence se fait  
Bavard, ensemble  
La fraicheur des flocons »_

Liz se retenait de rire.

« On dirait que mon chef militaire a envie de skier… »  
John haussa les épaules puis continua à chanter d'une voix suraigue.

_« Comment ne pas sauter  
De joie  
Devant ce spectacle étonnant  
Pourquoi  
Veux-tu attendre plus longtemps  
Je crois  
Qu'est venu le moment  
Ca y est  
Où je peux m'écrier : »  
_

Il attrapa Elizabeth par la taille et l'enlaça commençant à l'entraîner dans des glissades sur la neige qui commençait à recouvrir le balcon.

_« Qu'il fasse bon ou mauvais  
Moi j'aime skier  
Qu'il fasse bon ou mauvais  
Moi j'aime skier  
En avant en arrière  
S'envoler dans les airs  
De surfer, je n'peux plus m'arrêter  
Qu'il fasse bon ou mauvais  
Moi j'aime skier  
Qu'il fasse bon ou mauvais  
Moi j'aime skier  
Sous les branches des sapins  
La vitesse fait du bien  
Et les toits des chalets  
Sont nos tremplins »  
_

Il lâcha Elizabeth et se laissa tomber à ses genoux, dans une posture suppliante._  
« Cette nuit  
Je vais enfin sortir mes skis  
Et puis  
A l'ouverture du téléski  
J'irai  
Là-bas retrouver  
Mes amis  
Les riders, les surfers »_

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se relever et de continuer, mimant un surfeur des neiges. _  
_

_« La neige sintillante poudreuse et légère  
Quel pied  
D'avaler les pentes des glaciers  
Pas grave  
Si la vitesse fait des secousses  
Je suis  
Le roi du tchuss »_

Il allait entonner le refrain quand Elizabeth éclata franchement de rire avant de se jeter sur lui pour le bâillonner de la main. Ils roulèrent tous les deux dans la neige, avant qu'Elizabeth ne prenne l'avantage et se retrouve à califourchon sur John.

« Stoop ! C'est bon chéri, tu peux prendre un Jumper pour aller skier sur le continent…»

« Cool ! C'est bon » ajouta-t-il dans sa radio.

Même si seule l'oreillette était activée, elle entendit les hurlements de joie.

« Yeaaaaah ! Youpie ! »

Il l'aida à se relever et fila.

« Attendez ! Gardez vos radios quand même ! »

Trop tard, ils étaient déjà partis.__


	2. Chapter 2

_Mon dieu j'ai honte d'avoir fait cette song fic mais je n'ai jamais su dire non à un défi. _TT

Rodney avait marre de tous ces militaires. Il arriva dans son laboratoire désert et jeta son sac à dos contre le mur. Cette excursion avait catastrophique. Deux heures, deux heures que les militaires se foutaient allégrement de sa tronche car il avait appuyé sur un bouton qui se trouvait être la mise en marche d'un système d'anti-gravité. Il s'était retrouvé suspendu à l'envers pendant une heure jusqu'à ce que Zelenka vienne le sauver.

Quand j'étais petit garçon,  
Parfois je me disputais,  
Dans la cour de récréation,  
Et souvent j'étais fâché,  
Alors je venais pleurer,  
Sur les genoux de ma grand-mère,  
Qui savait me consoler,  
En fredonnant ce petit air:

Fais la poule, fais la poule,  
Tu verras, tu seras plus cool,  
Fais la poule, fais la poule,  
Seul ou au milieu de la foule,  
Fais la poule, fais la poule,  
Seul remède, si t'es en boule,  
Et tu verras tous tes amis  
Reprendront en coeur ce joyeux refrain.

Rodney se mit à battre des bras. C'était stupide mais ça le soulageait. Il se tourna vers les vitres et se regarda dedans. Il se mit à sourire et sa réflection fit de même. Il fit un petit pas à chassé et fit un demi tour.

Si tu sens parfois,  
Venir la mauvaise humeur,  
Tu peux retrouver la joie,  
Le sourire en un quart d'heure,  
Même si t'as de bonnes raisons,  
De te mettre en colère,  
Fais de la respiration,  
Et entonne ce petit air:

Fais la poule, fais la poule,  
Tu verras, tu seras plus cool,  
Fais la poule, fais la poule,  
Seul ou au milieu de la foule  
Fais la poule, fais la poule,  
Seul remède, si t'es en boule,  
Et tu verras tous tes amis  
Reprendront en coeur ce joyeux refrain.

Il tomba nez à nez avec Zelenka qui le regarda l'air surpris.

- Euh une crampe aux bras, ça vient de quand j'étais à l'envers.

Zelenka souleva l'un de ses sourcils puis s'installa à son bureau. Rodney fit un instant des moulinets avec ses bras puis alla s'installer au bureau le plus éloigné possible.

_Ca y est c'est fait. Mais pourquoi j'ai infligé ça à Rodney ! TT_

_Mimi _


End file.
